1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle assembly and a respiratory mask including the same, more particularly to a buckle assembly including a female part formed with pivot holes and guiding grooves respectively extending away from the pivot holes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional quick release buckle assembly normally includes a female part and a male part that is detachably engageable with the female part. The female part may define an insertion slot or hole, and have a catch that is disposed adjacent to or in the insertion slot. The male part may have a tongue member that is insertable into or through the insertion slot or hole to engage the catch in a snap-fit engaging manner. Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M464183 discloses a respiratory mask with a buckle assembly that has male and female parts similar to those of the aforementioned conventional quick release buckle assembly.